1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to circle irrigation and, more specifically, to chemical application control within said systems by varying the height from the chemical application nozzles to the application area, spacing of the nozzles along the boom, delay switches for movement of the towers relative to turning the nozzles on and off, diaphragms providing quick cycling of the on-off of the nozzles without leakage, pressure valves for varying the nozzle pressure within a boom and means for mixing and monitoring a plurality of chemicals within water and eliminating the possibility of back flushing the chemical mixture into the water supply.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are other irrigation system designed for circle irrigation. Typical of these is U.S. Pat. No. 3,326,232 issued to Otis C. Stamps et al. on June 20, 1967.
Another patent was issued to Brown et al. on Mar. 14, 1972 as U.S. Pat. No. 3,648,930. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 3,979,062 was issued to Christensen et al. on Sep. 7, 1976 and still yet another was issued on Jul. 7, 1981 to Garvey as U.S. Pat. No. 4,277,026.
Another patent was issued to Schram on Aug. 9, 1983 as U.S. Pat. No. 4,397,421. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 4,763,836 was issued to Lyle et al. on Aug. 16, 1988. Another was issued to McCann et al. on Sep. 21, 1993 as U.S. Pat. No. 5,246,164 and still yet another was issued on Oct. 21, 1997 to Chapman as U.S. Pat. No. 5,678,771.
Another patent was issued to Gunther on Jul. 14, 1998 as U.S. Pat. No. 5,779,163. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 6,036,121 was issued to Gerdes on Mar. 14, 2000. Another was issued to LaRue et al. on Oct. 31, 2000 as U.S. Pat. No. 6,138,928 and still yet another was issued on May 8, 2001 to McQuinn as U.S. Pat. No. 6,230,091.
Shown is an apparatus for distributing liquid fertilizer to land comprising a container for liquid fertilizer, a conduit therefrom leading to a first pump means to raise the pressure of liquid and connected thereto, outlet means from said pressure raising first pump means leading to a pressure indicating means and connected operatively thereto, an adjustable pressure relief valve connected to said outlet means, a flowmeter with an inlet and outlet, and an inlet of said flowmeter connected to said outlet means from said pressure raising first pump means, the outlet of the pressure relief means operatively connected to said container, a flow regulating means operatively attached to the outlet end of said flowmeter, said flow regulating means provided with an outlet means, a check valve, that outlet means to connected to the inlet of said check valve, a water well, a second pump operatively attached to that well water, a motor operatively attached to that second pump, a discharge line operatively attached to the second pump, a moving irrigator operatively attached to the line, the outlet of said check valve is operatively connected to said line, a shaft is connected to the motor and driven thereby, and said shaft is connected to the second pump and drives the second pump and is connected to and drives the first pump means for raising the pressure of said liquid fertilizer.
A system for applying agricultural chemicals in small amounts over a large area. A low-capacity spray system carried on and operated by a high-capacity self-propelled sprinkling irrigation system. A group of oscillating spray arms carried on and spaced along an irrigation pipeline, the arms being oscillated and the spray being turned on by the irrigation pipeline motor control to provide spraying as the pipeline is moved.
A water balance control for a pivotal end boom connected to the outer end of a center pivot irrigation system to irrigate peripheral areas (e.g., corners) beyond the periphery of the circular area covered by the main conduit of the system; the water balance control comprises a sensing mechanism for sensing both the angular position of the boom and its direction of movement (swing-out or swing-in) relative to the end of the main conduit. Primary control circuits, actuated by the sensing mechanism, turn the boom nozzles on and off, depending on the angular position of the boom; secondary control circuits, also actuated by the sensing mechanism, operate the primary controls in accordance with two different programs, one for swing-out movement and the other for swing-in movement. A speed control for the main conduit, also actuated by the sensing mechanism, is included.
Apparatus for treating a field crop with liquid chemical for use with a water irrigation system of the type including a plurality of longitudinally spaced towers, and a mechanism for intermittently moving each of the towers to move the system through the field. The apparatus comprises a first assembly for applying liquid chemical to the field crop canopy and/or ground in a first pattern arranged to extend from one of the towers a majority of the distance toward an adjacent tower in amounts which diminish in a direction away from the one tower, a solenoid valve for communicating liquid chemical under pressure with the first pattern applying assembly only when the one tower is in motion. A second assembly for applying liquid chemical to the field crop canopy and/or ground in a second pattern arranged to extend from the adjacent tower for a majority of the distance toward the one tower in amounts which diminish in a direction away from the adjacent tower, and a solenoid valve for communicating liquid chemical under pressure with the second pattern applying means only when the adjacent tower is in motion.
A liquid chemical spraying apparatus is described whereby liquid chemical may be applied to a field by utilizing a center pivot irrigation system. The center pivot irrigation system comprises a water supply pipe which is movable about a center pivot and which is supported by a plurality of spaced-apart drive towers for propelling the supply pipe around the center pivot. Each of the drive towers includes an electric drive that is responsive to an alignment control to maintain the supply pipe in an aligned condition as it travels about the center pivot. The spraying apparatus is vertically movably supported from the supply pipe or the truss system supporting the pipe. The spraying apparatus comprises a main supply line, which is in communication with a source of liquid chemical. First and second applicator lines are in fluid communication with the main supply line. A control valve is positioned between the main supply line and the applicator lines at each of the drive towers and is operatively connected to the alignment control for the drive tower so that chemical will be supplied from the main supply line to the applicator lines only when the associated drive tower is being driven. Manually operated selector valves are positioned between the main supply line control valve and the applicator lines so that chemical may be selectively supplied to either or both of the applicator lines. A plurality of spaced-apart spray nozzles are provided on each of the applicator lines for spraying the chemical on the area beneath the irrigation system. The source of chemical, main supply line and applicator lines are fluidly isolated from the water in the water supply pipe to prevent contamination of the source of water. The chemical may be sprayed on to the area in conjunction with or apart from the application of water to the field.
Apparatus for precise water and liquid chemical application to agricultural fields is provided comprising a control platform with two motors, each motor driving a separate set of drive wheels. The speed of the first platform motor being selectable, the speed of the second motor being controlled by a variable frequency AC motor controller which receives a signal from a linear position transducer which senses the positional relationship of the control platform to a pre-determined path so as to maintain the platform on a pre-determined path. A second variable frequency AC motor controller receives a signal from a second linear position transducer between the control platform and a plurality of span sections supported by a plurality of motorized, wheeled towers which is operable to maintain alignment between the towers and the control platform, and the span sections are provided with switches operable to switch the motors of the towers on and off momentarily as required to keep them in alignment with each other. Water and chemicals are transported independently along the span sections and into separate nozzle systems at appropriate pressures for dispensing, each span being provided with at least one chemical and one water nozzle system. The nozzles of each nozzle system may be oscillated vertically under direction of a programmable controller, and each nozzle system may be positioned horizontally along the span section. The chemical nozzle systems may be further directed by the programmable controller to dispense chemicals only from certain nozzle systems at any given time. The apparatus may be used for low energy precision application agricultural methods.
Disclosed are a method and apparatus (10) for cataloging or dividing a given field, under irrigation by an irrigation system (100), into a plurality of zones which can be monitored for irrigation water and chemical requirements and then, delivering by way of the irrigation system, the appropriate amount of irrigation water and/or chemicals to each zone as so defined. Each of the sprinkler assemblies (105) is independently controlled by a solenoid operated valve (16), responsive to a control module (15). The control modules (15), in turn, are electronically interconnected with a data acquisition and control unit (12) which is capable of sending to the control modules (15) coded signals for either activating the sprinkler head (105) or deactivating each individual sprinkler head (105). A microprocessor (11) is provided which is programmed to determine the current position of each independent sprinkler assembly (105), to generate maps from field data or digital images, and to test for map positions which correspond to the current sprinkler positions and return the water or chemical application requirements as portrayed on the map. The microprocessor (11) then sends this information to the data acquisition and control system (12), which in turn sends these signals to the various control modules (15).
A chemical distribution system for use with a mobile irrigation system comprising a liquid chemical supply line vertically adjustably supported on the irrigation system and which is in operative communication with a pressurized source of liquid chemical. A liquid chemical distribution line is positioned beneath the chemical supply line between each pair of the drive towers for the irrigation system and which is in fluid communication with a remotely controlled, electrically operated solenoid valve which is in fluid communication with a chemical supply line. A plurality of spaced-apart emitter valves, having a sprinkler associated therewith, are provided on each of the distribution lines with the associated solenoid valve being operated by a control for activating selective distribution lines whereby liquid chemical may be applied to preselected portions of the area over which the irrigation system moves. An adjustable hydraulic accumulator is associated with each of the emitter valves to meter the amount of liquid chemicals being applied to the field.
A center pivot irrigation system is provided with longitudinally spaced drop tubes including flexible lower end portions for dragging upon the ground and an elongated low height tension member is tensioned between adjacent towers with structure by which the lower end portions of the drops may be clamped to the tension member.
The method of controlling the speed of the last regular drive unit of a center pivot irrigation system having a comer irrigation system pivotally connected thereto is disclosed comprising the steps of: placing a pressure transducer at the downstream side of the main water line for monitoring the changes in main water line pressure as the sprinklers on the extension water line are sequenced; driving the last regular drive unit at a predetermined speed; recording the output of the pressure transducer at predetermined intervals; comparing the recorded output at the predetermined intervals to the pressure recorded when all the sprinklers on the extension line are turned off; and varying the speed of the last regular drive unit according to the formula NEW SPEED=(END PRESSURE/RETRACTED END PRESSURE).sup.2 times.L.R.D.U. SPEED SETTING.
A liquid suspension distribution system is provided which is essentially a conventional center pivot irrigation system, but which has the innermost sprinkler guns sequenced by way of a programmable logic control. The innermost sprinkler guns are sequenced on and off by the programmable logic controller so that an even distribution of the liquid manure or the like is achieved on the field.
A variable flow spray nozzle system for delivering a plurality of crop inputs over an agricultural field using a spray boom having a plurality of release zones. Each release zone on the boom is has multiple nozzle modules, and each nozzle module is individually controlled and capable of variable flow. A control system in communication with each nozzle module and a positioning system, such as a GPS system, controls the application of multiple crop inputs so that the crop inputs are applied at a variable prescriptive rate. Thus, it is possible to vary the flow of crop inputs along the length of the boom as well as in a direction substantially transverse to the direction of the boom.
While these irrigation systems may be suitable for the purposes for which they were designed, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention, as hereinafter described.
A primary object of the present invention is to provide a controlled means for applying a chemical to a crop according to the predetermined parameters.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a means for preventing back-flow of the chemical mixture into the water supply.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide means for controlling the discharge from a nozzle.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide means for controlling the height of the discharge system relative the crop height.
Another object of the present invention is to provide means for varying the pressure of the chemical mixture within the supply line.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide means for controlling the timing of the nozzle discharge and shut-off.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a circle irrigation system having a main mixture supply line providing pressurized chemical mixture to a secondary nozzle supply line.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a circle irrigation system having a feedline positioned between the main supply line and the nozzle supply line on each tower.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a circle irrigation system having an electric solenoid valve positioned on each feedline between the main mixture supply line and the secondary nozzle supply line.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a circle irrigation system having a flow regulator switch positioned on each feedline between the main mixture supply line and the secondary nozzle supply line.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a circle irrigation system having a flow regulator switch positioned on each feedline between the main mixture supply line and the secondary nozzle supply line.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a circle irrigation system having a check valve positioned between the flow regulator switch positioned and the secondary nozzle supply line.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a circle irrigation system having a quick disconnect coupling positioned at each tower on the secondary nozzle supply line.
Another object of the present invention is to provide each boom secondary nozzle supply line with pulley means for adjusting the height of the secondary nozzle supply line relative to ground level.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide each boom secondary nozzle supply line with two centrally disposed check valves and flow regulators to allow flow from adjacent supply solenoid if positioned supply solenoid is off.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a circle irrigation system having micro switch within the tower control whereby the tower motor can be delayed by a predetermined period of time.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a circle irrigation system having the discharge nozzles varyingly spaced between a first and second tower.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a circle irrigation system having diaphragms within each nozzle for quickly discharging a predetermined amount of chemical mixture and for quickly shutting off the discharge when the pressure is below a predetermined point.
Additional objects of the present invention will appear as the description proceeds.
The present invention overcomes the shortcomings of the prior art by providing a circle irrigation chemical application systems having means for varying the height from the chemical application nozzles to the application area, spacing of the nozzles along the boom, delay switches for turning the nozzles on and off relative to the movement of the towers, diaphragms providing quick cycling of the on-off of the nozzles without leakage, pressure valves for varying the nozzle pressure within a boom and means for mixing and monitoring a plurality of chemicals within water and eliminating the possibility of back flushing the chemical mixture into the water supply.
The foregoing and other objects and advantages will appear from the description to follow. In the description reference is made to the accompanying drawing, which forms a part hereof, and in which is shown by way of illustration specific embodiments in which the invention may be practiced. These embodiments will be described in sufficient detail to enable those skilled in the art to practice the invention, and it is to be understood that other embodiments may be utilized and that structural changes may be made without departing from the scope of the invention. In the accompanying drawing, like reference characters designate the same or similar parts throughout the several views.
The following detailed description is, therefore, not to be taken in a limiting sense, and the scope of the present invention is best defined by the appended claims.